wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oscuritaforze
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Random fan wishes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck editing, Orangitu (talk) 06:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much. I love the edits you've done, very useful and not messy at all. If only you were an admin... :( :Thanks for your kind words... :...But, uh, do you mind my asking why you don't make an account? I noticed you've been around here for a while and made quite a few edits (assuming that , , and were also you), so I'm a bit curious as to why you don't "take the plunge," so to speak (especially since some useful abilities are unavailable to anonymous users)... :Oscuritaforze (talk) 18:52, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the reason is because I'm not going to stay in this Wiki for that long. I usually just remove vandalism and fix bad grammar and spelling, so sometimes I might take breaks and just talk to people here, and not edit that much. I don't really think it's necessary for me to create an account. (This message was written by User:176., uh, something...) :::Ah, fair enough. I was just curious as to why someone who seems to be a significant contributor to this site wouldn't want to make an account, but it makes sense if you are "just passing through" and don't think it'd be useful in the future. :::(BTW, if you type four tildes (~~~~) after a message you write, then it will automatically create a signature for you. This is the fastest way to let people know who they should reply to.) :::Oscuritaforze (talk) 18:40, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Uh... I'm confused, has the Scales of Justice first appeared in the original Worms and/or Worms DC? I'm the one who made the edit to the Scales of Justice page a few seconds ago. Even in Worms Knowledge Base ''they're not sure if the Scales of Justice was in the original Worms/Worms DC. What do you think? 19:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'm probably not the person to ask, as I know next to nothing about the original Worms/DC. (That said, my ''guess would be that they were not in the very first Worms/DC. It just seems like a concept which would have come once the series was somewhat more established.) :Oscuritaforze (talk) 19:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. Thanks anyway! ::: 20:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ban him... Please ban , that annoying donkey is vandalizing like mad and I want him gone for GOOD! If you have the abilities to block him, then block him for a very long time, maybe infinitely. 22:03, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm just a regular user here, so I'm not the one to ask (only admins can block users). Considering how you've already asked Orangitu for help on this issue, all we can do now is wait. :Oscuritaforze (talk) 23:41, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait, you're not an admin?! That sucks, I thought you already were an admin, but you definitely deserve to be one. Oh well, we're screwed. Orangitu is inactive these days, and the vandals will destroy everything! You're our only hope, you MUST become an admin! You could be even better than Orangitu (no offense Orangitu). :: 14:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, considering how I am pretty much a new user, and I don't actually have a ton of experience with this series, I doubt that I'd be a good candidate for admin rights – at least at this point. :P :::(Also, something which I should have mentioned before: in the case of severe or repeated vandalism which occurs on a wiki which has no admins around to clean up, you can go to the VSTF for help here. In this specific case, I have already reported that anon here.) :::Oscuritaforze (talk) 18:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks man, that would really come in handy. And thanks for reporting that idiot. Hopefully you'll become an admin here someday. And I didn't know you must have a lot of Worms experience to become an admin here. Since I know EVERYTHING about Worms (not bragging or anything), I guess I would be a great admin. xD ::::: 18:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::: GRRRR! Yes, I DID get a retarded error message, I was about to reply to my friend here, he said the same thing happened when he was about to write his best meme ever, now it's gone! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! When I find out... Oh, God... D:< 19:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Can you tell me what the message said? I've never heard of anything like this happening before, so it may be a bug to report to Wikia Staff via . :Oscuritaforze (talk) 19:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Really? But there were two messages, one of them were sent by you... You said "What happened when you tried to hit publish? Did you get an error message?". Oh well, it must have been a useless automated message. :: 20:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I know that there are certain notifications which can occur after the "publish" button is clicked regarding a particular edit, and I know that there are some times where an edit will be completely denied without an error message. However, this is the first time I've heard of a message being received and the edit being denied, but there also being no chance to preserve the content of the edit. Next time it happens (if it does happen again), could you let me know what the error message said? :::Thanks. Oscuritaforze (talk) 20:31, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, I apologize for not telling you what the other message said, I didn't remember exactly what it said at the time but now I think I remember. It said "Warning! Someone else is already editing the page at the same time." or something like that. I'm sure that's not exactly what it said, but I think that's accurate enough. However, no-one else was editing that at the same time, that thing is obviously messed up. As I said before, the other message was a notification that said it was sent by you, but it wasn't sent by you, it was just an automatic Wiki message. Why would they say that nonsense? Edits should not be denied, no matter what. Well, unless it's vandalism... xD :::: 20:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indentation) Ah, alright then. In that case, it was just an (ie. the page's content changed due to someone else's edit between the time you clicked the edit button and the time you went to publish). When an edit conflict occurs, the version of the page you attempted to publish will be at the very bottom of the page – below the text as the other person published it – so you can just copy it from there and paste it onto the page. (In this specific case, according to the history of the page in question, I published my edit (that actually was me who posted that) at 18:50, and you posted your edit at 18:58. I assume that you had started editing the page before 18:50, but hit the publish button after 18:50, which caused an edit conflict due to the edit which I made.) Oscuritaforze (talk) 21:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Okay. 22:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Any Suggestions? Hello there mate. I realized you've been editing this wiki for some time now - I'm sorry that I didn't have the time to personally welcome you. I'm especially grateful that you're helping the other users while I'm not here. Anyway, reading your talk page, it seems that you have a lot a wikia experience. I'm not sure if you've noticed it by now, but there's quite a large problem with this wiki - the only bureaucrat, Koenachtig, is no longer active. Worms wiki is really shorthanded right now, and I'm planning to recruit more staff members. Without a bureaucrat, that's not possible. I was planning to attain bureaucrat rights on this wiki, but I really don't know how to do so. The first thing that came to my mind was wiki adoption, but since I'm already an admin, I don't think adopting's the way to go. I also thought about contacting a wikia staff on this matter, but I don't have contacts to any one of them. Since you seem to be experienced in wikia, do you have any better suggestions? I appreciate your help. -- Orangitu | Talk 04:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there, I appreciate the personal welcome – late or not. :) :As far as I am aware, a request for bureaucrat rights can be made by an admin so long as there are no active bureaucrats on the wiki (I think the criteria for what is considered an inactive bureaucrat is the same one which is applied to admins for adoption requests: their last edit as listed on must not be within the past 60 days). Obviously, this would not be a problem here, as the last time Koenachtig edited was December 6, 2011. :As for how you would request it, I believe that creating a page in the Adoption namespace on Central is the preferred method (probably at w:Adoption:Worms Wiki in this case), though you can always contact Wikia Staff via the . :Hope this helps! Oscuritaforze (talk) 04:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm surprised Orangitu wasn't even a bureaucrat in the first place. I thought he was, but apparently the only bureaucrat here is Koenachtig, and he's inactive, unfortunately. Oscuritaforze, maybe you should become an admin, you would be a great admin. And Orangitu, how about you become a bureaucrat? And another problem with this Wiki is vandalism - vandalism everywhere. The question is who are these vandals, and why are they attacking this Wiki? What kind of idiot would attack a Wiki for no reason? We did nothing to them, so those imbeciles should leave us alone. But I'll take care of vandalism and deal with those vandals - they're going to wish they never vandalized here. :::Thanks for returning, Orangitu. 13:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. Thanks for your help. I've put my adoption request on w:Adoption:Worms Wiki, though it seems we'd have to wait for a few extra days due to the holiday season. -- Orangitu | Talk 14:01, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hey there. As you might have noticed, I'm currently collection opinions from the active users on whether or not I should acquire bureaucrat rights. I didn't forget about you of course :p you can post your opinion here. -- Orangitu | Talk 04:18, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Hey Oscuritaforze, I just noticed you have been inactive for quite a while, is everything okay? Also, Orangitu has now become a bureaucrat. In my opinion, you should become an admin (if you ever visit this Wiki again). And maybe someday, you can become a bureaucrat too... Hope you come back soon! 20:22, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, I'm still around – most of my edits over the past few days have been in the Template: namespace, so they wouldn't show up in (though they do show up in ). Thanks for your concern, though! :) :Regarding becoming an admin: maybe at some point? I'm not around here all that often, so I might not be the best candidate for that role right now... :Oscuritaforze (talk) 21:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, I understand. But if you visit this Wiki more often, and make lots of useful edits or taking care of things like vandalism, you might be a great admin. Also, your spelling and grammar seems to be perfect, which would be very useful for editing and fixing grammar mistakes. Of course, becoming an admin is your choice. :) ::: 21:25, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Collapsible templates Sorry to bother you, but I have quite a technical question to ask. If you've been to one of the many weapons article on this wiki, you may have noticed that most of them contain templates like "xx generation weapons" on the bottom. While these templates are nice, you would notice that they are quite massive. I was browsing wikipedia a while earlier, and I noticed these kinds of templates were usually hidden, and it could be opened with a little show button on its upper right corner. I went to some of the popular wikias soon after that, and I noticed that some of their templates also have the same mechanism. I really want to implement these mechanisms on some of my bigger templates. Is it possible that you teach me? I've checked the source codes on wikipedia but I couldn't really understand. --Orangitu | Talk 02:09, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, those mechanisms require some modifications to the site's JavaScript in order to properly function. :I'm not familiar enough with coding to write my own version of a script like that, but I do know that there is a version available on the Wikia Developers Wiki. Going by how it's set up on the Terraria wiki (see: w:c:terraria:MediaWiki:Common.js, section labeled "BEGIN List of scripts to be loaded for ALL SKINS"), I'm pretty sure that adding the following code to MediaWiki:Common.js would allow you to import the script here: articles = [ 'u:dev:ShowHide/code.js' ]; :After that, I think all that would need to be done is customizing the "NavFrame", "NavHead", and "NavContent" classes in MediaWiki:Common.css (see here, under the section labeled "Styling for collapsible elements"), creating a template like this one, and then adding that template to whichever templates you want to be collapsible. :Hope this helps! :Oscuritaforze (talk) 02:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It took some tinkering, but I finally got it working! Thanks! ::I couldn't get the "collapse" template to work properly though, in the end I just added a "collapsible" class to the templates that needed this function. --Orangitu | Talk 04:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm, looks like I was mistaken in which code did what... :::Regardless, glad you could get it working! I'll see if I can figure out why the template isn't working properly in the meantime... :::Fake edit: Found it! Looks like the method I was describing (if I had given the proper instructions, that is) would only affect the Monobook skin. I guess it would require some changes in MediaWiki:Wikia.js (or something) to allow the changes to affect the default Wikia skin. 'Course, I don't really know what those changes would need to be, and I don't know why it does work on the Terraria wiki... :::Oscuritaforze (talk) 06:02, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Please fix this. You're an editing expert, right? Well, can you please fix the annoying, abominable editor mistake in the "Category:Utilities" page? I've edited that page and once I clicked on "Publish", the first few sentences has somehow turned itself into bold and italic letters. This happens a lot, I hate this... --Boggy B 09:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC)